Before the dawn
by Amores
Summary: <html><head></head>Kaname and Zero are hiding together at one of the Kuran mansions in order to save Zero from Rido but after a whole year Yuuki is captured by the Council of Elders and they demand Kaname to exchange Zero for his sister. SEQUEL/OOC-ness/YAOI/ DISCONTINUED!</html>
1. Chapter 1: Come near

**+Before The Dawn+**

Anime/Manga: Vampire Knight

Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero

Disclaimer: The anime and manga Vampire Knight (Guilty) belongs to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

><p><em>Come near, don't fear me.<em>

_Close your eyes and listen to me._

_Roses are blood red and thorns they'd have._

_Trust me lily, they'll let you down._

_And you'll be mine before the dawn._

* * *

><p>Zero sat on the sofa and his long silver hair glistened under the moonlight. He sat there for a long time ordering his thoughts. The world he knew at the Cross academy just had changed 180 degrees and became something he had never imagined. It had been almost a year since he had left the Cross Academy with Kaname in order to save him from Rido. Both hid now at on of the Kuran mansions. A cold breeze came through the window making him shiver. He never thought about living with Kaname such a long time in such an isolated place. He sighed and changed the position of his legs. It was like a parallel universe. Without any sound, without sunlight and totally kept away from civilization. Every time he thought about Kaname being alone in one of those mansions he regretted badly how he had treated him but he didn't knew about this. He didn't know how lonesome the pureblood felt.<p>

The doors of the mansion opened and he immediately got up there. Zero walked down the stairs to find Kaname talking to one of the maids and then putting his long jacket on the rack.

"You were waiting for me? " The brunet asked without turning around.

The ex-hunter blushed and walked back to the living room.

"Zero?" Kaname followed him.

"Of course I wasn't waiting for you." He lied.

"Strange, you're always asleep at this time." He glanced at his watch.

"I'm not sleepy." He pouted looking at the fireplace.

The pureblood smiled to himself. Sometimes he forgot that once Zero was human and that as one he surely didn't like to be locked up in a place for so long. The boy had long time without seeing sunlight and maybe that annoyed him a bit.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" He asked sitting on the sofa.

"Go out?" He asked surprised.

"Don't you want to go out?"

"Yes ... well ... not really." Zero replied.

"I'll be with you so don't worry."

"It's not that idiot." He stared at the floor and sighed.

He was a bit afraid of the sun now. He didn't know what it would do to him. To be honest he didn't even know sometimes what he really was.

"Sunlight won't hurt you. You just need to take care of your eyes like any vampire and remember that it's almost Christmas so there won't be any sunlight I guess." Kaname hugged him from the back.

Zero closed his eyes and leaned back. Kaname was everything to him now. He was all he had, the only reason for still living an aimless life. The bond had bonded him forever to the pureblood and it made him feel secure but sometimes it worried him and made nervous. That the bond bonded them also meant that maybe the feeling they have for each other isn't real and in someway he could prove it was like that because he couldn't even describe what he really felt for Kuran. He just couldn't.

"Why so pensive today?" Kaname frowned at a sight of a thoughtful Zero.

It was usual to see the boy lost in his thoughts but never think that much about things before doing them. Zero was always guided by instinct.

"Mind your own business Kuran" He said cuddling in Kaname's arms.

He liked to be with Kaname at times like this, feeling his breath on his skin, hearing his voice and feel his warmth but he didn't know what they really had. Could it be that that awkward feeling was love? Only once they had talked about it…about their 'relationship' but they never dared to talk about it again. It was just too awkward. They just started to get closer because they were lonely.

Kaname leaned in and smell Zero's long hair. His hair had grown and the boy had let it so even though he always complained that like that it made him look more like his biological mother. He said it with contempt because his emotional wounds hasn't healed yet. He still felt the pain of losing Ichiru because of Shirabuki and even felt the pain of being betrayed by Yagari and Kaien for hiding something so serious from him.

The next day the silver haired was the first to be ready. He waited for a bit but then decided to look for the brunet.

"Kuran?" He knocked on the door.

Zero preferred to sleep in separated rooms. He didn't like being with Kaname alone at night because he knew that once both were lost in their desire there was almost nothing that could stop them and like that it was better to prevent something that they would regret after.

"You're anxious, aren't you?" Kaname scoffed and opened the door.

"Not really." He lied.

Both entered the limo and headed to a remote part of the city. Some people walked from one place to another looking for gifts and such for the upcoming Christmas holidays.

"It's a whole year since then, isn't it?" Zero left the car and walked to the first store he saw in front of him.

The brunet followed him after giving his chauffer some instructions.

"It just passed without me even noticing it." He looked at all the decorations and lights that were on the display case.

The ex-hunter fixed his coat and put his hand on his chest. He felt an immense sadness. Everyone was so happy and enjoying a normal life while he was intended to hide in the darkness for the rest of his life.

"Zero?" The brunet said.

"No, it's nothing." He forced a smile.

"That's not what it looks like. If you want to go back..."

"No, it's fine as well. I have to adapt myself and there is no going back." He looked at the Christmas tree.

He regretted not having enjoyed that time in which Cross-san and Yuuki decorated the house. He was so cold to them.

Kaname took his hand in his, pulling him out of his memories.

"Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying? You fool." He said smiling.

Zero took a deep breath and decided to leave all his thoughts aside. Kuran was feeling so bad for him and of course he could feel it with his empathy. He looked around and pointed at another store.

"I want to see that." He crossed the street still holding hands with Kaname.

"Yuuki loves those things." He pointed at a bunch of kawaii necklaces and rings.

"You like them?"

"Kuran, I'm a guy…even with this long hair I'm still a guy."

"You wear earrings."

"They're not earrings…they're piercings!" Zero said irritated. He hated when people said that about his piercings.

"So you like piercings then?" Kaname raised his eyebrows.

"Yup and tattoos too, so what?"

"Wait for me here."

"You buy something and I'll kill you. Kuran!" He left go of Kaname's hand.

After some minutes the brunet walked out and handed him a box.

"I freaking said that I would…" His eyes brightened when he opened the box.

"You like them?" The Kaname asked.

"Yes and ...thank you." He blushed a bit.

Kaname felt so proud of himself then. It was the first time he had bought something for Kiryuu without being punched or kicked.

Zero took the ones he had on and Kaname's ones on.

"They fit perfectly." He said to himself.

The pureblood leaned in and looked at the piercings.

"You're perfect." He stated.

"Huh!"

Without thinking twice, the pureblood kissed his lips. It had been awhile since Kaname had taken the initiative and had kissed him. In someway it made Zero extremely happy. It could be that Kaname still felts something nice for him even if he was a burden to him. Zero kissed back shortly and turned his face way with a reddened face.

"Jeez, you're so cliché." The silverhaired said to the smiling pureblood.

They walked on without saying a word but soon they got infected by the spirit of Christmas and all seemed like a dream for the ex-hunter. After some hours they went back to the limo.

"Zero, get in the car now. Don't tell me you're still ashamed about the kiss?" Kaname teased.

The long silver hair tickled Kaname, who was already in the car but Zero didn't get in.

The ex-hunter frowned and entered the limo but he felt that someone was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" The pureblood said curious.

"Hey, what do you mean by sitting here? No way in hell you'll get me to sit on your lap." He pushed the brunet a bit and avoiding his question.

He could swear that there was someone watching them. Not that he had seen a shadow or something like that but he could feel it.

The pureblood took advantage and posed his lips shortly on the boy's neck. He could drink from Zero whenever he wanted but no always he could touch hi s neck like this. It was Zero's sensitive spot even if he doesn't have the tattoo anymore. Kaname passed his hand over his long ponytail, feeling the softness of this. Sometimes he felt helpless and frustrated for being unable to gain Zero's trust and be closer to him. He had to respect the fact that there was so much that Zero had to assimilate before living on. He was afraid to tell him how much he loved him because he wasn't sure how Zero would take it.

"Though I try to cut it always grows back" Zero said turning around to look at Kaname.

"I noticed but all you need to do is in here and then you'll see how everything turns out fine." He pointed at his heart.

Deep inside Zero had to accept what he was or he was never going to stop feeling bad and have many health problems.

Reaching the Kuran mansion they found the maid waiting for them at the door. It was something strange for her to do that.

"Kuran-sama, Kiryuu-sama" She bowed a little.

"What happened?" The brunet asked serious after getting out of the limousine.

"There's a letter addressed to you from the council."

"A letter from the council? That's weird."

"It's on your office table."

"Thank you." He rushed to his studio followed by Zero.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." He opened the letter and the silver haired could feel how worried the pureblood was.

He came closer but he was gently pushed away.

"Let me read it!" Zero demanded.

"Wait, please."

The ex-hunter sighed deeply and sat on the table and took off his coat.

"Yuuki ... was captured."

"WHAT?"

"It's a trap…" Kaname said sitting next to Zero.

"You don't know if it is. We have to go save her now." The silver haired stood up.

"Zero listen to me once in your life, it's a trap!" He raised his voice.

"But…"

"They ask for an exchange. They want me to exchange you for Yuuki."

"If it's just an exchange then let's do it then."

"Are you crazy? Do you think that I can easily choose between Yuuki and you?"

"I've already decided. If Yuuki really was captured by them, I will take her place."

Kaname stood up and walked to the door.

"Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think that I can just take you there and exchange you for Yuuki? Do you think that I can do like nothing has happened between us?" Kaname asked sad.

Zero stared at the floor. It was hard to force Kaname to decide between him and Yuuki. Kaname needed him because of the bond and Yuuki was his sister but Zero was completely willing to take her place.

"I'll go myself and confirm it. You stay here till I call you."

"Kuran!"

The pureblood looked at him intently before closing his eyes and kissing his forehead.

"When will you call me by my name?" He whispered.

The silver haired took his face in his hands.

"If it's true what the letter says ... I'll go and do the exchange myself." He warned.

Kaname with a deep sigh entered the limo and headed to the council.

Meanwhile Yuuki stood up and looked at the Takuma's grandfather, Asato Ichijo.

"Your brother has already confirmed that he's coming for you. You're lucky today, Yuuki-san."

"He'll do the exchange?" The petite brunette wanted to know.

"I guess if he really feels something for you, he will." Said the blond.

Yuuki were guided to a room where they took off her chains.

After a few hours the pureblood opened the council's door and found Asato waiting for him.

"I hope you have brought the heir." The old blond looked at Kaname.

"You've really sunk low this time Ichijou-san." He opened the door to where his sister was.

"Nii-sama!" The girl cried running towards her brother and hugged him tight.

"Please don't exchange Zero for me! They'll kill him!"

Kaname looked at the ceiling of the room. Yuuki really was there. What was he going to do now?

"It won't be the first time I murder all the council." The pureblood smiled.

"And of course it wouldn't be the first time a human is eliminated to reach the real target." Asato said showing them a lock of hair.

"Yori-chan!" Yuuki gasped recognizing her friend's scent.

From then everything went downhill.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay~ I'm back to torture you with my grammar and spelling mistakes! I'm so evil...muahaha.

So I planned this whole sequel already and I think that it will be really hard to translate but I'll do my best. There's a lot of OOC-ness but I had to do it to fit the plot.

Kaname and Zero are a semi-couple now~ I just love the idea of giving VK a yaoi ending. I hope you liked this chapter! (I'm currently writing the second one in Spanish!)


	2. Chapter 2: Don't fear me

**+Before The Dawn+**

Anime/Manga: Vampire Knight

Main Pairing: Kaname x Zero

Disclaimer: The anime and manga Vampire Knight (Guilty) belongs to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

><p>On a morning like any other Yuuki went to school as always with her human friend, Yori Wakaba and her guardian Seiren, who despite no longer being under the command of anyone kept watching over the pureblood.<p>

"Aidou has changed a lot, right?" Yuuki said thoughtfully.

"A lot." Yori-chan agreed while taking a seat.

A year had passed since he had to take care of Yuuki. He didn't do it just for Kaname but because she had suffered too much when he left her behind without giving her a single explanation. She simply coudn't get used to the vampire world and needed her brother by her side to guide her but the pureblood in order to hide Zero from Rido left the academy and left Yuuki all alone and without knowing which way to go. That's why Aidou had to take care of her. He had to do a lot and not just explain her the most essential that a pureblood had to know but he also had to be more mature to take good care of her even though it wasn't something easy for him.

Seiren just nodded. She rarely spoke but somehow Yuuki managed to get her to share her opinion.

The blond vampire didn't throw tantrums for nothing anymore and he cared that Yuuki could feel safe and happy.

"It's weird to say it but he has matured way too much."

Yuki took a seat in the middle of Seiren and Yori.

"..."

"What's wrong?" Yori asked when the pureblood kept silent for a moment.

"Sometimes I think it's my fault. They are here for me and I really don't want to force anyone to stay by my side."

"We are here to help you Yuuki-sama." Seiren said frowning.

Sometimes Seiren couldn't understand Yuuki at all. In someway it was true that Aidou had changed for her but it was for good. It was time for him behave like a man and stop being a crybaby.

"Seiren-chan, you are not here to serve me ... I love you all as friends and not as slaves."

The blue haired vampire sighed and decided to keep quiet. Yuuki was a pureblood and as always she would carry the last word.

"It's good that he has matured, at least you have now less work as a prefect because you don't need to be scaring his fans away."

The brunette smiled. She still remembered those days when she had to keep the fans away from the night class students. Now they still had fan groups but the vampires rarely allowed anyone to see them before going to class so you could say that the fans were also a bit more aggressive and sometimes too wild but very few were the times in which she had to keep them away from the night class.

"Good old times." She saw Yagari coming in the class to start with the lessons.

She rarely had spoken with him since Zero had left but it was obvious that it was something that worried him and made him even more angry towards vampires because as a teacher he was grumpier than ever.

"The class is starting now so shut the hell up! I hope everyone has done their homework for today because I won't accept any pretext from anyone! You'll write your fingers off today!"

Yuuki widened her eyes frightened.

"I didn't do my homework!" She gasped.

Yori-chan and Seiren sighed deeply. Yuuki, vampire or not it would always be the same and that was something that gave them a small glimmer of hope that everything would be fine.

Meanwhile, Kaito entered the headmaster office.

"I hope that this time it's something good since the last mission was a nonsense. The stupid vampire even pleaded me on his knees to have mercy!" The young teacher sat down.

"Stop talking like that!"

Kaien looked young as always and his love for the vampires was as strong as ever. Kaito just couldn't understand why he loved vampires so much. He still loved Zero as a little brother but that didn't mean that he would gave up being a hunter and start praising vampires like Kaien.

"Okay, okay, don't be angry. It's just the truth."

"Well back to the subject of the mission we talked about yesterday, it's better if you stay here this time."

"What? Why can't I go?"

"Sorry, but this mission was assigned to Yagari and he asked me to join him for personal reasons."

"Don't tell me you two want go to a hotel at this hour? You can do it in this office too ..." Kaito smirked.

"KAITO-KUN!" The blond blushed deeply.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just joking but if it's like that ... it must be a very important mission to make him ask you to join him."

"Lately many of the hunters have been disappearing and many point to the Council of Elders as the culprit of this. It's a very serious matter and we want to avoid a war at all costs."

"A war? That's exactly what we need to kill them all!"

"Do not underestimate them and I think you should stop listening to Yagari. His hatred towards the vampires is infecting you."

"They took Zero away from us." He pouted.

"Both of you even have the same stupid pretext. He said that they stole Yuuki and turned her into a vampire and now you say they took to Zero away. Zero and Yuuki have always been vampires and it's something you need to understand."

A silence filled the office for a moment but the boy did not give up.

"He was one of the best hunters...and you know it."

"Kaito, please. The matter is serious and I do not want your childishness to aggravate it."

"Sorry...so that's all I have to do?"

"It's simple. Stay here and see that anyone without authorization may enter or leave the academy."

"Understood, it's boring but it's better than nothing."

Kaien smiled and stood up to take his jacket.

"If Yagari comes over here, inform him that I headed first. We have to make this the most discrete possible."

"Sure, count on me. "

Although Kaien didn't show to anyone how tired he was. He getting tired of waiting every day for a sign of Zero. Hundred questions crossed his mind at times like this. Where did Kuran go with him? Did he accept being a vampire already? Was he still alive? Did he still hate him and Yagari?

Yuuki rarely crossed word with him even though she called him occasionally father. Kaien felt that everyone blamed him for hiding the truth but he had sworn to Zero's father. He couldn't break that promise.

He entered the car and ordered the driver to take him to the Council of Elders.

"You look tired, Cross-san." The chauffeur said a little worried.

"I'm but there's no time to rest."

He looked at the right side of the road and sighed. He hoped that the mission won't turn something out of the ordinary but deep inside he had a very bad presentiment.

After class Yuuki entered her bedroom followed by her friends.

"I can't believe he punished me like that! Who can fill hundred page in just one day?"

"Don't worry Yuuki-sama, I'll help you out."

"Seiren-chan, thanks, but you know that I won't accept any help in this. It was my fault for not doing homework."

"But didn't you tell me that you went to study at the public library because it was quieter there? "Yori-chan asked her.

"I didn't go to the library." She confessed.

"Yuuki-chan!"

"I was trying to communicate with Nii-sama again, but no one answers the phone numbers I have."

"Why didn't you just call from here?"

"Cross-san is not as stupid as you think. The phones are tapped. Nothing enters or exits the academy without authorization since Rido came here."

"I see."

Yuuki lay on her bed and closed her eyes. She would give anything to go back in time and have the opportunity to escape with them.

Rido was the causer of all their problems and sorrows.

The brunette clenched her fists. The last time she had faced her uncle, he didn't even try to face her or even attack her.

She needed to find a way to get stronger or at least find his weak point.

"Wait for me here." She stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be at the Moondorm...don't wait for me. OK?"

"I'll go with you." Seiren said.

"Hey, it's something private!" She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Once she gets something in her head it's very difficult to contradict her."

"I totally agree with you."

Yuuki knocked several times on the Moondorm's door before coming in.

"Are you awake?" She closed the door.

Her red haired cousin turned around to see her. He was wearing some extravagant gothic clothes.

"You've work today? ...It suits you." She pointed at his clothes

"I think that this will be the last time I work as a model. I'm sleepy and I don't want to go out." He said pouting.

"Stop whining so much in fron t of Yuuki-sama." Rima walked down the stairs with a long dark dress.

"I hope you do well...but do you in any case if Aidou woke up already?

"He's in his room with Ruka and Kain-san." The girl replied.

"I wasn't whining..."

"Since Ichijou-san left the academy that's the only thing you do."

Hanabusa was fighting with his cousin as always. Sure he had matured in some aspects but now that Kaname-sama wasn't there he had the opportunity to keep as many treasures he wanted but Kain didn't let him.

"Kain, just look at it! Isn't it beautiful?"

"I said NO."

"It's a broken candelabrum! Why do you need that? "Ruka asked him.

"This is between Kain and me. That you two are dating doesn't mean that you can mess around our friendship."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

They all turned around when Yuki came into the room.

"Yuuki-sama?"

"I see that everyone is going to leave today. She pointed at Kain and Ruka's clothes.

"Ruka's parents want me to visit them more often." Kain said.

Aidou stood up and walked towards Yuuki.

"Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you about something..it's nothing bad..just stuff I want to know."

"Don't worry. These two are going as well as Rima and Senri. We have plenty of time" He smiled.

Yuuki nodded happily. Aidou knew all about vampire families and their stories and certainly among them their must be something to help her fight Rido.

Meanwhile Kaito returned from class to the headmaster office and sat on the chair behind the computer.

There was not much to do and he was getting bored. He began to play solitary for a few hours and fell asleep until an incoming fax suddenly woke him up.

"People still sent fax these days? How outdated." He took the papers.

At first he put them on the envelopes that were on the desk but out of curiosity he started to read some parts of it.

"This is ... What?"

He took the phone and called the phone number that was among the papers.

"It's Kaito Takamiya on behalf of Kaien Cross. What you just sent by fax... is it entirely true?"

"Absolutely.

"But how?

"Te investigations just started and we have been doing everything possible to find the body. We hope that you'll report this to Cross-san as soon as possible."

"Of course!

He saw to the rack and saw that Yagari jacket was gone.

"Damn it." He cursed while opening the door and heading to the Sundorm.

Yuuki listened attentively to Aidou who recapitulated what had happened to Rido.

"When Shizuka handed in her position as queen he got dethroned. Some say that that's the real reason why he killed Yuuri-sama and Haruka-sama to keep the throne after all.

"But if he was her husband and a prince why did they dethrone him?

"In the first place he didn't have children with Shizuka Hiou and another reason is that he was not so weak as his wife to be manipulated by the Council of Elders.

"Manipulated by The Council?

"There is so much you need to know." Aidou smiled.

Several hours had passed since the others had left them alone in the Moondorm and they talked non-stop, trying to make Yuuki catch up with the vampire world but suddenly Aidou stood up and looked out the window.

"Yuuki ... haven't you realized that it's too quiet?"

It was true. It was almost December and the tree branches usually made more sound than ever because of the wind gusts of the continuous snowstorms but strangely they couldn't hear anything else than their voices that echoed around the living room.

"What do you mean?" She frowned confused.

"Go to my room now!"

"Aidou-kun?"

"Do it!" He shouted

Yuuki was running upstairs when she heard a gunshot. She turned to see how the blond fell to the floor.

"Aidou!" She screamed.

At the main door she could see some some hooded men.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She cried, frightened by not having anything to defend himself. She had left Artemis at her bedroom.

"Yuuki Kuran, we need you to come with us now."

The men stood beside Aidou and pointed at him with their guns.

"I'll go with you but please don't hurt him! "She ran down the stairs.

The blond clung to one of the men and froze his foot.

"Yuuki ...run ... "

A second shot echoed throughout the place and one of the men covered Yuuki's mouth and nose with a bandage soaked with chloroform.

"Nnnnh...hnnn..." She tried to fight him but felt asleep in his arms.

"Come on, let that one ... He's already dead. "The man who held Yuuki said to the one who had been almost frozen by Aidou.

"Fucking vampire."

Kaito entered the room to find Seiren unconscious on the floor.

"Yuuki! Yori!" He called while heading to the Moondorm.

On the way there he heard the shots, but all he found was Aidou bleeding on the floor.

"Yori! Yuuki! Are you here? "He knelt beside the blond vampire.

The hunter measured the pulse rate of the vampire and it was very weak.

"Aidou! Come on...where is everybody?"

When he accepted this mission he never thought that something like this would happen.

"They took ... Yuuki." Hanabusa whispered.

Kaito opened Aidou's jacket to check out his wounds.

"Anti-vampires bullets...They were vampire hunter? "He asked.

Hanabusa clung to him tightly.

"It hurts..."

"Sorry...I'll have to take them out now or they'll hurt you more." He dug out one of the bullets with a pocket knife.

The vampire bit his lips and tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Hang on a bit more..." He dug out the second one.

"The blood tablets..." Aidou whispered. He needed blood to heal his wounds.

"To hell with the tablets...,you need real blood, right?" Kaito leaned in and offered his neck.

The vampire hesitated for a moment but then closed his eyes and bit the hunter's neck.

The brunet also closed his eyes. It hurt but it didn't hurt more that the fact that everything that happened was his fault because he wasn't able to do something on his own.

"Kaito! What the hell are you doing?" Yagari asked behind him.

"Where is everybody?" Kaien approached them.

Aidou stopped drinking from the hunter and hid his face in his jacket.

"It's all my fault...I...I just don't know how but..Yuuki got kidnapped and..the vampire are not here...I just don't know." He hold Aidou tightly against his chest.

Kaien sighed and headed towards the school. The were called by Yori-chan but when they were able to call her back no one had answered.

"Sensei...Ichiru's body disappeared." Kaito whispered after some minutes without turning around to see him. He didn't want to face him.

"First Zero and now you..." The dark haired hunter whispered, turned around and headed to the school.

Kaito felt Aidou's tears drop on his chest and he could understand the vampire completely. He understood what it felt to disappoint the ones you love.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi minna-san!

I hope you liked this chapter. I'll do my best to update soon.

Remember to review and let me know what you think about this. It means a lot to me.

Bye~


End file.
